


he missed the first time

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1, 2, 3, 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he missed the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemoongirl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/gifts).



One gunshot rang out.

I stopped breathing, the clock stopped ticking, his brother choked on his cereal.

I couldn't move from where I was. My feet were planted on the ground, as if I were rooted to the spot.

I was counting the seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4. Help.

There was a second gunshot. He must have missed the first time.

I didn't feel sympathy, but I felt disgust. Disgust for the way he felt, disgust for his brother and I for not helping. Disgust for feeling.

I fell to my knees, finally coming to the realization of what just happened. Mikey ran fast to Gerard's room, sobbing loudly. The door slammed and Mikey choked again, this time on a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble i found saved on my computer. i have more angst somewhere.


End file.
